zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Windblight Ganon
Windblight Ganon is a boss in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a phantom construct created by Calamity Ganon to corrupt the Divine Beast Vah Medoh, and slay the Rito Champion Revali. Now, it serves as a boss of the dungeon that the Divine Beast's body has become. Characteristics Like all of the Scourges, Windblight Ganon's body is a twisted mass of solidified Malice augmented with Ancient Sheikah technology. The largest of the Scourges, it has a broad black mask for a face, with a single blue eye at the center. A wild mane of red hair runs down part of its back, and four mechanical spikes protrude from its shoulder blades. It has two thin arms, with a large cannon replacing its right hand and forearm. Its lower body is another piece of Sheikah technology, resembling a misshapen engine with three exhaust ports that often spew clouds of Malice. Battle Windblight Ganon's main weapon is its massive arm cannon, which fires devastating bolts of blue energy with lethal accuracy. It can also summon tornadoes that chase Link; on the other hand, the hero can ride the wind funnels with the Paraglider. Compared to its fellow Blights, it frequently teleports around, allowing it to keep distance between itself and Link. Like all of the Blight Ganons, Windblight Ganon is vulnerable to Guardian weapons and the Master Sword. Bomb Arrows also inflict heavy damage on it, with a chance to leave it stunned and vulnerable on the ground; however, it will often teleport around if Link has his Bow armed. To counteract this, the hero of Hyrule can use the vents around the arena or the boss's own tornadoes to get some height with his Paraglider, giving him a clearer shot at Windblight Ganon's vulnerable eye; the best time to do this is when the monster teleports away, so Link can be ready to fire from above as soon as it reforms. The hero should also keep his Cold Resistance up (via the proper equipment or food buffs) to avoid taking damage from the freezing wind pervading the boss arena. After losing half of its health, Windblight Ganon launches four small drones from the tips of its back spikes. These drones will fly around the arena and redirect the boss's laser blasts, making them substantially more difficult to predict; Link's best defense against this assault is to move erratically and constantly. Windblight Ganon also starts using a powerful laser similar to the Guardian Stalker, telegraphed by the distinctive charging noise and the thin red laser dot that targets Link. The beam can be parried with a Shield to damage and potentially stun it. Once Windblight Ganon's health is depleted, it releases streams of Malice from its body before exploding in a burst of purple light, leaving Link free to purge Ganon's influence from Vah Medoh. Battle alternative If Link attacks Hyrule Castle before freeing Vah Medoh, Windblight Ganon will appear to fight Link alongside other undefeated Scourges of the Divine Beasts in a back to back boss battle. Theory As with the others, Windblight Ganon was very likely made to specifically counter Revali. It uses a ranged weapon to stop him staying at the corner and fighting from afar and can fly, rendering Revali's ability to fly useless. de:Ganons Windfluch es:Ira_del_viento_de_Ganon fr:Ombre_de_vent_de_Ganon zh-tw:風咒加儂 Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bosses